1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for recognizing a fingerprint dually, capable of minimizing an error in discriminating an imitated fingerprint and recognizing strangers by simultaneously performing optical fingerprint recognition and semiconductor type fingerprint recognition.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, certificate technology using biometrics for identification is widely used in the fields of an access-control system of a special facility requiring extreme security, a household, and an apartment, an electronic commerce system through the Internet, an automatic telling machine (ATM), and a mobile phone.
The reason certificate technology using biometrics is in the limelight is that fingerprint, the iris, a voice, a face, vascular patterns are different depending on a person, and they have advantages of providing no inconvenience in carry, having low danger of being stolen or imitated, and not changing for a lifetime.
Particularly, fingerprint recognition of certificate technology is most widely commercialized currently because of various reasons of convenience, security, and economics.
Fingerprint recognition is roughly classified into optical fingerprint recognition and semiconductor type fingerprint recognition. The semiconductor type fingerprint recognition is classified into fingerprint recognition using temperature, fingerprint recognition using pressure, and fingerprint recognition using capacitance. Also, in an aspect of a method for using a fingerprint, a method for recognizing fingerprint is classified into a method for detecting an entire fingerprint at a time, and a method for continuously detecting a portion of fingerprint by scanning fingerprint.
An apparatus for recognizing fingerprint dose not solve a false authentication problem using imitated fingerprint despite convenience, accuracy, and economics of its authentication. A variety of methods have been proposed to prevent false authentication, but an effective method has not been proposed up to now.
Recently, there develops a system for preventing false authentication and minimizing an error by which a user is recognized as a stranger, not an authorized user through multiple biometrics using two or more bio characteristics such as fingerprint+face, fingerprint+voice, and face+the iris, getting out of limit of a single biometrics using only one of bio characteristics of a user.
However, since the multiple biometrics using different kinds of biometrics uses different objects to be recognized, it is difficult to realize the multiple biometrics as a system.